nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
List of notable teams
If you are looking for some more team info, please click here. Below is a list of current teams. However, there are so many teams on NT now that it would be impossible to get them all. So captains, please put your team here in order to grow the community! (If you are a team leader (creator) please do me a favor and fill in the requirements for your team, date of creation, famous members etc...) * 5-B Nitro Type Squad [ORCA] * ⚡NT CHAMPIONS⚡[NTCP] * Moyock MS Bulldogs [YOCK] * Racers Revolution[REV] * Escaping Life [ESCL] * ❄️Active Racers[IRAN] * Hyped Typist [HYT] * Electric Comets⚡[ELC] * Amazing Nitro Type Actors [ANTA] * Adventurers [NTA] * Hurricanes [PCMS] * All Consuming Fire [ACF] * AwesomeNitroTypists [AWNT] * All-Time Best [ATB] * Wampus Thumpers [WAMP] * Bonnie's MLG Team [BMLG] * Coolest Typing Knights [CTK] * CL Boyz [CLB] * Delta Squad [L0L] * Do Over, Type Again [DOTA] * D O G [DOG] * Don't Fight Our Type [DFT] * Xtreme Nitro Typers [XNT] * Elites [NTE] * Engines Of Creation &/or Equal Opportunity Crew [EOC] * Epic Nitro Users [ENU] * Epic Vortex Monsters [EVM] * Fast & Furious [FAST] * Fastest Typers Ever [FTE] * Friendship is Racing [PONY] * Fast Racers [FR] * For The Win [FTW] (now NT) * Glacier Creek [GCMS] * Gear2 [G2] * Hawaiian Beach Club [MAUI] (Team led by EthanJ.S., founder of the NitroType Olympics) * Hyde Park Magnet [HPMS] * Leaders In Typing [LIT] * [Knights|Lightning Knights [NTLK ]] * Nitro Type [NT] (Admins only) * Nitro Type Dream Team [NTDT] * Nitro Type Elite [NTE] * Nitro Type Monkies [NTM] (team created by Corndog's alt account) *Nitro Type Miltia [MI6] * NitroType Stars [NTS] * Nitro Type Unlimited [NTU7] * Nitro Type Yellow Jackets [NTYJ] * Nitro Type Winners [NTW] * Nitro Type X-Treme [NTXT] * NT Civilians 2.0 [FORT] * Racermetrics [RMS] * Save Our Surfers [SOS] * Scoreboard Dominators [SBD] * Shell riders [SSH] * StarWarsFreak2191 [SWF] * Supernal Empyrean Conquerors of the Terrene [SECT] * Switching To Primes [STPR] * SWF Alt's [SWFA] (Alternate team for Ω$$$LoveLife$$$Ω's Alternate accounts) * Team Nitro Dvorak [AOEU] * Tactical Typers [TECT] * The Tortoise Lovers [RT] * Total Emancipation [TECT] (Disbanded, new team with that name, now disbanded) * Triple 7 * Typi₪g Overlords [TOL] * [Pirc Opening |The Pirc Opening [TPO ]](just for CarriePirc's alt accounts) * We LOVE Typing [WLT] (Disbanded) * World Of Tanks Blitz [WOTB] * Xtreme Typing Era [XTA] * xtreme laser strike [XLS] (Made by howllowmannonitros) * X-Typing Recruits [XTR] * UNIT * Vielle Fan Club [VFC] * Well Good Race (WGR) * Wild Nitro Typers [WNT] (Not active, new team is NTXT) * Wampus Postal Svc. 2 [WPS2] (disbanded) * Pink Berets [AWOL] (Created by Hoopecade000) * Wampus Thumpers [WAMP] * TYME of Wonder! [TYME] *✨Wild Fantastics✨ [WFS] Formerly TMFS *Cool Beluga Whales [CBW] *Ready 2 Race *Code Sect [ZER0] *Racing for the Wins [RCWS] *Electric⚡Legends [ELR] *Vielle Fan Club [VFC] *Alpha Racers [ARNT] *Honorary Messenger [47] * Nitro Type Patrol [NTP] * SPEED TYPERS [ST] * Summer's Competitor [PENS] * Starbucks [SHAZ] * The Golden Eagles [TGE] * We Rule [RULE] * Turbo team[TT] * Pokémon TrainΣrs[PT] * The Sith Lords[BSLE] * !!Racers From Pluto!![RFP] We need your help! Each of these teams below needs a article to be created for them. To add a team, edit the team page and follow this example to put your team's wiki page onto this page: [ New Team [NT (note there is not a space between the first two brackets) The name of the team should be put first as that is the title of the page. The second part is the writing that will appear on this page. Category:Teams Category:Basic Game Information